This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for analyzing and displaying vessel branches.
Identification and labeling of the different branches of a vessel from computed tomographic (CT) images is a routine task that can take precious time that can be better used for analysis and diagnosis of such vessels.
A known procedure for labeling and analyzing vessel branches includes manually positioning a point on an image of each of the branch ends utilizing a computer having a display and a user pointing device such as a mouse, trackball, or keyboard keys. After this selection, the computer executes a program that displays each vessel branch for diagnostic purposes.
For example, a CT image is selected from different aorta branches (e.g., celiac trunk, superior mesenteric artery, right renal, left renal, right external iliac, and/or left external iliac). Points are positioned in 2D image slices or in 3D images. A user positions a starting point with a pointing device and identifies each branch by positioning a point at extremities of the branch. After all the points have been positioned, the computer executes an auto-tracking software routine. This routine joins the starting point to the rest of the branch points, following a path inside the vessels.
Each branch is then displayed in different views (namely, 3D, lumen, axial, and oblique views) for vessel analysis. These views supply quantitative vessel information such as minimum and maximum diameter and facilitate the application of measurements to the images.
This manual procedure is relatively time consuming, especially for an untrained user. Moreover, the procedure does not always produce optimum results because it is difficult to manually position points at the precise extremities of a vessel branch. As a result, such vessel branches may be incompletely displayed.